Truth or Dare show of PERCY!
by Invader Ski
Summary: Welcome to my Dare show of doom! Please send in ugly truths or dirty dares! But please remember, this is all fanmade, I mean you no harm by this. I just thought their weren't enough of these kind of stories. You may send in an OC or yourself, dare people who aren't here by using the guest chair. this story is rated T but will have M content for those who have creative dares.
1. ATTENTION

FOR ALL MY FANS OF THIS STORY: I am restarting this story, more corrections, more detail.

I am starting this on 6/23/2013 4:39 PM


	2. New host

FOR ALL MY FANS OF THIS STORY: I am restarting this story, more corrections, more detail.

I am starting this on 6/23/2013 4:39 PM

I'm also a freaking liar. My computer crashed and I was too angry and upset to retype it all.

6/29/2013 8:17 PM

I have a few new rules,

you want to send in truths (or questions, I don't care) are dares, you at least have to send in your own OC, or your own self, AT LEAST ONCE.

2. If you flame my story Percy will use his powers to drown your fire with water. (Percy does not have the authority to do so.)

3. I will make the characters act like they normally do in the books.

4. USE THE FUCKING GUEST CHAIR, IT IS THE GREY CHAIR. IF YOU WANT DO DARE SOMEONE IS NOT IN THE GAME, THEY WILL BE TRANSPORTED THEIR. If that guest is popular, I will permanently put them on cast. You can also send in yourself, or an OC to hang out with the cast. Mkay? Okay. Use the GUEST CHAIR!

5. Any truth or dare you send, I may deny it, because I don't like it, And I will send in my own dares.

6. the very last rule, Any romance pairings you would like to see happen, characters meeting fans, any other disturbing and creative truth or dare you send in, I will contact you and thank you, you will also be transported to the guest chair because I like you that much.

NOW BEGIN!

As most game shows appear, the room is colorful with: Magenta and neon blue walls, purple carpet, an inverse U table with its top red and the walls of it are painted with glow in the dark neon rainbow paint. And finally, the nine leather chairs are colored (from your left to right, please remember all lefts and rights will be yours, not the contestants): neon blue, crimson red, black and white vertical stripes, pure white, grey, orange, sea green, brown, and finally, gold.

All of the chairs were facing away from the audience. A teenage girl walks to the center of the stage where a carpet in the shape of the Play boy bunny logo, except for the head was black, and the outlines were white, with the occasional white lines identifying X dead eyes and the left ear being bent half way. The girl had light brown choppy hair, ripped jeans (claw marks), and an MSI REVENGE T-shirt. Her shoes were the average teen above ankle Converse, except one was white and black stripes while the other had rainbows. Her eyes were contact color wheel, which obviously isn't natural, and are in fact contacts.

"Hello! My name is Molly, and I am your new host for PJO DARE SHOW! Catchy isn't it? Since Invader Ski hated how Kri hosted the show, since this isn't a crossover, she is back in Invader Zim section where she belongs. She is also sorry on how sloppy she wrote the original Dare show. It will now be more appropriate (who the fuck am I kidding, It's gonna get down and dirty! (Sing song voice)) in a more . . . where was I going with this? Never mind. Instead of each contestant spinning their chair around in a sit-com way, I will do it my way."

Molly stepped far to the right while she motioned her arms over to the farthest left. "Give it up for the gods and demi-gods . . !

Contestants:

1. Percy Jackson

2. Hades

3. Nico

4. Zeus

5. Guest (you better fucking use damn chair! Nobody used it last time :()

6. Annabeth

7. Poseidon

8. Grover

9. Athena.

" Since this is a new start over, we will not be starting with our first renewed chapters, but starting off with new dares!" Molly announced.

Zeus budged in, "So we're going to have to relive the nightmare of the _fan-girls _imagination?" He shuddered a little, remembering the past experience.

"No, their are Fan-boys, too!" Zeus muttered great, and Molly continued, " I have written a few Dares down on the bottom of my shoe so-"

"WAIT!" Grover interrupted. "At any time the contestants want, will they be served with drinks and food, and not be brutally tortured when we don't complete the dare? And bathroom breaks?"

"Yes, yes, BUT! You will still be punished in extremely humiliating ways, and win prizes like immunity if you do enough dares."

"Then can I have some enchiladas!?"

"No, you eat when every one else eats, which is after this chapter. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. So up first is Annabeth!

I will throw a box at you-" which Molly did, "-And go back to your dressing room. Come out, so you can complete the dare. Since this chapter is already a bit too long for another five dares, See you next time on the PJO DARE-SHOW!"

* * *

I will continue tomorrow, It is getting late, I am dreadfully sorry that I have yet to update, But now I am, no more excuses. 6/29/2013 10:05 PM


End file.
